


The Writer's Verse

by hawkins437



Series: The Poet and the Muse [2]
Category: Alan Wake (Video Game)
Genre: Nursery Rhymes, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkins437/pseuds/hawkins437
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem inspired by Alan Wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Writer's Verse

When the darkness creeps in my veins  
and stains the blank with word,  
that’s how I’ll know I’m a writer;  
that’s how I’ll save the world.


End file.
